1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical module used in an electronic apparatus such as a projection-type display apparatus, and the projection-type display apparatus that includes the electro-optical module.
2. Related Art
When an image is displayed in an electronic apparatus such as a projection-type display apparatus, light is used which is modulated by an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel. The electro-optical panel has a configuration in which, for example, an electro-optical material layer such as a liquid crystal layer is provided between a first substrate and a second substrate. In addition, the first substrate includes a protrusion portion that protrudes from the second substrate, and on a surface of the protrusion portion of the second substrate side, a terminal to which a flexible wiring is connected is provided. In addition, the electro-optical panel is accommodated inside of the frame (frame body) and then, is mounted on the electronic apparatus as an electro-optical module (see JP-A-2005-196027).
In the electro-optical module, when the temperature of the electro-optical panel increases due to heat generation in the electro-optical panel itself or heat generation caused by incidence of a source light, a deterioration in the electro-optical material layer occurs.
Therefore, a configuration is proposed, in which a heat dissipation component made of metal is disposed between the first substrate and the frame (case) on the opposite side of the second substrate with respect to the first substrate (see JP-A-2004-194785).
In addition, a configuration is proposed, in which an electro-optical panel is held in the mounting case, and a heat dissipation member (a plate) that includes a fin on the opposite side of the first substrate with respect to the second substrate is disposed and the heat of the electro-optical panel is released to the heat dissipation member via the mounting case (see JP-A-2004-198933).
However, in the electro-optical module, a flexible wiring is connected to the second substrate side of the protrusion portion of the first substrate. Therefore, since it is not possible to dispose a frame on the second substrate with respect to the protrusion portion of the first substrate, in the configurations disclosed in JP-A-2005-196027 and JP-A-2004-194785, there is a problem in that the heat cannot be released to the frame from the side where the protrusion portion is positioned.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2004-198933, the heat dissipation member is positioned on the second substrate side with respect to the protrusion portion of the first substrate, but the heat of the electro-optical panel is released to the heat dissipation member via the mounting case. For this reason, in the side surface adjacent to the side where the flexible wiring is positioned, since the heat dissipation member covers the mounting case from the outside, there is a problem in that the size of the electro-optical module increases.